thegoodandthegraciousfandomcom-20200213-history
Savannah Quinn
Savannah Quinn (formerly Blake, Little, and Vincent) is a fictional character in the fantasy soap opera The Good and the Gracious. She made her first apperance when she was born onscreen on July 30, 1990. She later returned in December 2007, after spending years at boarding school. She is played by Survivior winner, Parvati Shallow. She is known as the daughter of Theresa Quinn and for her failed relationships with Sean Blake (Aiden Turner), Doug Little (Channing Tatum), and most recently Chase Vincent (Chase Rice). Casting In 1990, Savannah Diamond Quinn was born onscreen and potrayed by child actresses until she was sent off to boarding school. In May 2007, casting decided that they wanted to debut another female, fiesty character willing to throw a punch. They held a casting call, however, decided to bring back Theresa Quinn's daughter, but she does not know that her Theresa is her mom. Parvati Shallow assumed the role on December 7, 2007. After just two months on a recurring status, Shallow was put on a contract. Storylines In July 1990, Savannah Diamond Quinn is born to Theresa Quinn (Kate Linder). Theresa's employer, Renee Rockridge (Leslie Charleson) paid for Savannah to go to boarding school at a very young age. In December 2007, Savannah returned to Grove City in search of her mother, however, ended up meeting Sean Blake (Aiden Turner) and they began a relationship. In January 2008, Savannah was kidnapped by an unknown man with a British accent (believed to be Sean's father), who took her to an abandoned hotel and would only let her go for 4 million dollars. Renee offered to pay the money. During a scuffle with the unknown man, Sean survived after Chris Nolan (Will Arnett), police detective, shot him. He died at the scene and Sean and Savannah were reunited and they got married. In May 2008, Savannah has sex with player, Doug Little (Channing Tatum). In July 2008, she reveals she is pregnant but does not know who the father is, Sean or Doug. In November 2008, Savannah found out that the paternity of her child was Doug, devasting her. She decided to keep it a secret and continue to pass it off as Sean's. In January 2009, Theresa revealed that Savannah was her daughter, sending her into a tailspin and she fled to Hawaii with the baby about to be born. Sean and Doug went looking for Savannah in which they found her in labor. She gives birth to Valerie Renee Blake (however it was later changed to Little due to it being Doug's child). When they return to Grove City, Theresa and Savannah reconcile, connect and Theresa begins to help raise her granddaughter. In May 2009, Doug secretly gets a DNA test and figures out that Valerie is his son. Doug announces the news and Sean, out of anger and absolute disgust, divorces Savannah and quits his job. Savannah and Doug then enter into a loveless marriage together for the baby's sake in August 2009. In October 2009, after she finds Doug with Kylie Preston (Audrina Patridge) together, Savannah tries to save her marriage by setting Kylie up with James Rockridge III (Thom Bierdz). However, it was unsuccessful and Savannah decided to divorce Doug and moved on with James' son, James "Rocky" Rockridge IV (John Driscoll). In January 2010, Rocky lost his virginity to Savannah and they soon get engaged. However, Savannah breaks it off after she finds Rocky with Lynne Sheets (Jennifer Landon). To get back at Lynne and Rocky, Savannah sleeps with Bevan Hunte (Jacob Young), Lynne's ex-fiance and Rocky's brother. In May 2010, after slapping Lynne, Savannah was walking in the park, tripped over a bench, and hit her head on the ground, knocking her unconscience. Heidi Weston (Niki Taylor) found her and she was rushed to the hospital. When she woke up, she lost her memory and thought she was back at boarding school, and had no idea that she was a mother. She started having hallucinations about when she was bullied at boarding school. After a hallucination, she even punched Alexis Christina (Alexis Bellino), thinking she was one of her classmates. Theresa and Kim Little Ryan (Kim Biermann) tried to help her realize that she was a grown adult and that she had a child, but with no success. In August 2010, after three months of crazy hallucinations and outrageous behavior, Savannah collapsed on the floor, right before she was going to stab Alexis with a knife. She was taken to the hospital, where she was deemed insane and taken to a pshyciatric ward. During her stay, she began having dreams about Valerie and Doug, hinting that she might be getting her memory back. After realizing that she had a daughter, the physicatrists at the ward deemed her sane and realized her. She left the ward and went to see Doug and Valerie. When she arrived at his house, she kissed Doug and then slapped him. However, a short time after, she remembered that she was not married to Doug, but did reunite with Valerie. In December 2010, Savannah moved out of the Rockridge Estate, and moved in with long-time friend and owner of the Coffee House, Chase Vincent (Chase Rice). While living together, Chase brought a lot of women over on dates to their house, however, Savannah disapproved of most of them and left not-so-suttle hints that they should leave, making for a very funny relationship between Chase and Savannah. In February 2011, after another girl leaves because of Savannah, Chase confronts Savannah at thinks she is falling for him. At first, Savannah denies it and acts like Chase is crazy, but she later admits she does and they sleep together. In April 2011, Chase and Savannah are kidnapped by Chase's ex-wife, Emily Wilde (Vail Bloom). She ties them up in an abandoned loading dock inside a loading bin. During a struggle between Emily and Savannah (since Savannah cut her ropes with a bobby pin), Emily suffers an aneurysm and dies at the scene. Chase and Savannah are originally deemed the murderers, but the autopasy proved that Emily died of natural causes. In September 2011, Savannah and Chase were asked to be on Christine Weston's (Krista Allen) new gameshow, The Couple's Quiz, in which couples had to try and answer questions and match their partner. They played the game along with Heidi and Doug, Jason Caldwell (Max Martini) and April Ryan (Lauri Peterson), Marcus Coleman (Wayne Brady) and Cassandra Coleman (Julia Pace Mitchell), and Kim and Shane Orville (Tristan Rogers). Chase and Savannah won the game and won a vacation to Aruba. They then left town for two months. When they returned in November 2011, they were engaged and were planning to get married on New Year's Day 2012. On their wedding day, everything was grand thanks to Chase's mother, Sherri Little Busch (Christine Baranski). In April 2012, Savannah and her best friend Amanda Travis (Amanda Kimmel) started a fashion line as part of the Little Beauty fashion branch. They later are forced to add Sherri as fashion editor. In July 2012, Chase's nephew, Ryan Caldwell (Dylan Patton) begins to slip into drugs and alcohol and Chase begins to worry. Chase and Savannah confront Ryan, but he tries to avoid the subject. Chase tells Ryan that drugs and alcohol are never the answer to anything at his age. Ryan then gets angry with Chase and chastises him for his mistakes. Savannah then tries to get Ryan to understand that other people can help him and he doesn't need that for safety or not feeling alone. Ryan storms off angrily and Chase and Savannah are crushed. In October 2012, Ryan collapses due to a drug overdose and is rushed to the hospital. April and Jason had no idea that their son was doing drugs and were very worried about him. After he woke up, Chase and Savannah pleaded with Ryan to stop and Ryan agreed and apologized for all the hurt he was causing his family. In January 2013, Chase decided, because he was not making a lot of money, he would sell the Coffee House. He sold it to new Grove City citizen, Jeff Brooks (Cameron Mathison). After he sold it, Chase decided to bartend at his mother's restaurant, Sher-Tastic. However, while bartending, Chase began to drink a lot and became intoxicated almost ever night. In March 2013, after becoming highly intoxicated, Chase tripped on a rock and fell down a hill and into the river. A boat rescued him and he was taken to a hospital in Cleveland. When he woke up, he did not remember how he got there nor where he was. When he was released, he had no way of contacting Savannah or his family because he lost his phone. A woman named Kelly Turner (Emily VanCamp) found him and they slept together. In May 2013, Chase returned with Kelly and revealed to Savannah that they were over. Savannah was crushed by this and went into a downward spiral, beginning to drink more. One night, after becoming highly intoxicated, Savannah went over to Chase's house and threw a glass at Kelly and kissed Chase, then collapsed on his floor. When she woke up she was in an alley where there was a man on the ground with a knife in his chest. The man was Savannah's friend from boarding school, Derek Carlson. She tried to rescue him and ask him who did it, but it was too late, Derek died, and Savannah was taken to prison for his murder. In July 2013, during Savannah's murder trial, Savannah was released as the evidence was not strong enough to convict her of the crime. She blamed Kelly for the murder and accused her of framing her. In September 2013, Renee died of natural causes. In the reading of her will, she left Valerie a large amount of money for her education and she left Savannah her entire wardrobe for inspiration for her fashion line. In December 2013, Ashley Caldwell (Ashley Underwood) joined the Little Beauty fashion line as lead designer, angering both Savannah and Amanda.